Leyenda de sangre
by LadiesKouOficial-Retos
Summary: Autor: Rogue85. En la Antigua Roma, dos esclavos se verán a obligados a escoger entre el deber y la pasión. Una pasión que podría convertirse en leyenda.


SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO UTILIZO LOS PERSONAJES SIN FINES DE LUCRO

Este OS participa del Reto: San Valentín a través de los tiempos, del grupo Ladies Kou – Oficial

 **ARGUMENTO ENTREGADO:**

Los protagonistas son sirvientes en una casa influyente en la época. Son cercanos al César y obviamente hacen lo que se les pide por tener mas influencia en el senado. El lío es que los protagonistas se enamoran o están enamorados de siempre. Pero el césar quiere a la chica para ser su esclava. Y la ama de la casa quiere tener al chico para su colección de esclavos adonis o algo así. Mucha sangre, traición y esas cosas que era el Imperio Romano. Al final se verá cómo podrán librarse de eso, siendo esclavos y lo que tendrán que sacrificar para poder estar juntos.

 **SUMMARY** : En la Antigua Roma, dos esclavos se verán a obligados a escoger entre el deber y la pasión. Una pasión que podria convertirse en leyenda

 **PAIRING** : MINAKO X SEIYA

* * *

 **Leyenda de Sangre.**

 **Acto Único.**

.

.

―Es obvio que Seiya y Kaito tienen que estar en el equipo de gladiadores que deben presentarse en el torneo que va a organizar el nuevo Cesar. Es nuestra oportunidad―mencionaba el hombre de oscura y ojos azules a su mujer, desde su cómodo sillón de felpa, y sin dejar de beber su vino.

― ¿Tu hermano supongo tambine estará en los palcos?―inquirió Serena, su mujer, que estaba sentada del otro lado y que también bebía un vino fuerte como el de su marido.

Zafiro Craso era un reconocido propietario en Roma de un lodus que se dedicaba a explotar esclavos y convertirlos en gladiadores de arena.

En realidad habia sido herencia de su padre, que habia legado el negocio a sus dos hijos, él y Diamante, aunque el segundo habia un poco más exitoso que Zafiro, ya que el hermano mayor se habia erigido como Legado del Cesar, y tenía mucho más dinero y poder que su hermano.

Zafiro envidiaba eso, aunque la sonrisa le volvía al rostro al recordar que si bien él tenía menos dinero y poder, habia logrado tener lo que Diamante nunca tendría.

Habia obtenido a Serena Glaber, la hermosa hija del senador Glaber, a quien Diamante tanto habia deseado, pero al final, ésta se habia decantado por Zafiro.

Era una gran victoria contra el ego desmedido de Diamante, quien creía que su dinero y su influencia hubieran sido suficientes.

Aun así, Zafiro siempre trabajó para superar a Diamante, y con su lodus proveedor de gladiadores intentaba labrarse fortuna y poder tener más influencia en el Senado. Ahora con la oportunidad de este nuevo torneo que pretendía el Cesar, quizá tendría muchas oportunidades.

Serena siguió bebiendo su vino, aunque estaba callada, ella pensaba igual. Como hija de un senador mediocre y sin fortuna, deseaba fervientemente más poder y dinero. No era una mujer cruel ni despiadada como otras dominas contemporáneas suyas, la verdad era algo lacrimosa y mimada, pero entendía que sin poder no podía hacer nada.

Sin duda que Serena y Zafiro estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

#

Las dominas no serían ellas, sin sus esclavas personales. La de Serena Glaber era Minako, una joven tracia que habia sido comprada por los Glaber desde que era una niña, y que luego de casada, pasó a convertirse como parte de la casa de Zafiro.

Su vida de esclava habia relegado y suprimido para siempre lo que debió haber sido un carácter alegre, y eso que recién tenía 18 años.

No tenía sueños ni esperanzas. Sabía que moriría siendo esclava y cuanto más pronto mejor, aunque no negaba que vivía mejor que el resto de las esclavas, ya que al ser la personal de Serena, vivía dentro de la casa, y tampoco era usada como diversión para los gladiadores.

Peros su visión limitada de la vida cambió cuando un esclavo entró el grupo de gladiadores comprados por Zafiro, para ser entrenados para la arena.

Seiya, un esclavo venido de las arenas de los confines de Roma, que sobresalió de inmediato, convirtiéndose casi enseguida junto con Kaito, otro gladiador de la casa, en los campeones de la casa de Zafiro. Y principal fuente de ganancias.

Minako habia caído irremediablemente enamorada de aquel joven. No pudo evitarlo. Pero un amor entre esclavos no aprobado no funcionaría nunca sin el permiso de los amos.

Y Minako sabía que en este caso sería imposible.

Conocía a su ama, y sabía que la domina Serena miraba al joven Seiya con ojos de deseo puro. Un deseo que no tardaría en satisfacer, porque ella solo debía ordenarlo y Seiya estaría obligado a tener relaciones sexuales con ella.

De hecho, Minako se alejó, porque la ama se enteraba que ella habia puesto sus ojos en su gladiador favorito, quien sabe que le haría.

De todas maneras ni siquiera sabía si en caso de alguna vez hacer posible este sueño, si es que Seiya la miraba con otros ojos. Es más ni siquiera tenía certeza que notara su existencia.

O sea, su vida no podía ser más desgraciada e incierta. Tenía algo de suerte que su ama le tuviera cierto aprecio, ya que eso le permitía mantener un cierto margen ya que no la entregaban como regalo de diversión.

Minako sabía que una costumbre era el regalo de la virginidad de las esclavas personales a hombres de poder, como como una dadiva de la casa de donde provenía la criada.

Minako suspiraba de asco ante aquel porvenir.

En eso vió venir a unos a unos guardias de lodus de entrenamiento de gladiadores, aunque sus ojos azules se ensancharon a lo grande cuando vió ahí al objeto secreto de sus pensamientos.

El gladiador Seiya.

Por su aspecto, daba la impresión de que Zafiro lo habia mandado llamar, a lo mejor para darle instrucciones del próximo torneo que se organizaría para el cesar, y donde los mejores lanistas mostrarían a sus gladiadores.

Minako quien tenía una bandeja de cubiertos de plata con vino, se paralizó por un instante cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con las del joven, quien se quedó mirándola a su vez.

La chica tragó saliva y se apresuró a llevar la bandeja hacia el ala de su ama.

No se percató que sus movimientos eran apreciados por el muchacho quien no pudo evitar sonreír.

― ¿Cuándo floreció tanto esa chica?―se dijo para sus adentros, antes de entrar junto a su amo Zafiro

#

Esa noche, cuando Minako fue a su cubículo de paja, lugar donde dormía, lo hizo de forma un poco diferente.

Se sentía soñadora y tonta. Se habia ilusionado con la idea de que Seiya la hubiese mirado con ojos diferentes tal vez en esta ocasión.

En ese instante, sus sentidos se vieron agudizados cuando creyó escuchar unos ruidos de afuera, como si alguien estuviera escalando. Ella dormia en un cobertizo de paja, muy cerca de los vestidores de su ama.

Minako tomó una tela y se arropó con ella y salió a vigilar, pero antes de que pudiera sacar la cabeza por el ventanal que comunicaba afuera, sintió como casi de desvanecia cuando unos fuertes la sostuvieron, y una mano le tapaba la boca.

Una muy fuerte, ya que aunque intentó zafarse no pudo quitarla.

―Tranquila. Soy yo―adujo una voz a su espalda. Una que se hizo conocida e inexplicablemente deliciosa a su vez.

Minako se quedó quieta y el joven aprovechó para soltarla.

Era Seiya, el gladiador, quien sorteando la terrible altura de su muro habia subido al cobertizo de paja.

El chico sonrió.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?, está prohibido que tú te acerques a esta área, si te descubren, pueden matarnos―inquirió Minako, intentando tapar su desconcierto para al final tragar saliva

Seiya sonrió.

― ¿No es obvio?, vine a verte.

―No somos amigos―respondió Minako, aun desconfiada.

―Por eso. ¿Cuándo fue que floreciste tanto que no lo habia notado?, como sea, vine porque tenía que al menos saber tu nombre. De seguro ya sabes que desde mañana empezará el torneo en el lodus del emperador, todo un honor para un gladiador, por eso, vine a que nos presentemos adecuadamente. Uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar en la arena―con una ligera autosuficiencia.

― ¿Y por eso desafías las normas de la casa y entras al dormitorio de una esclava del ama?, no es razón suficiente…―siguió diciendo desconfiada la joven. Todavía no conocía mucho a ese hombre, quien sabe y quizá intente violarla, ¿para que arriesgarse tanto si no era para algún instante de satisfacción lujuriosa?

Seiya se le volvió acercar unos pasos, haciendo que ella retrocediera pero para la sorpresa de la chica, no la tocó sino que le pasó la mano.

―Soy Seiya.

Minako lo volvió a mirar con ojos desconfiados aunque al final le pasó la mano.

―Yo soy Minako, sé muy bien quien eres. Nuestro amo te trajo hace unos meses.

―Sí, pagó mucho por mí, y hasta ahora no lo he decepcionado―dijo el joven, un poco maravillado de la suavidad del roce de la piel de la mano de la joven.

Su temblorosa actitud se le hacía muy adorable. Verla de cerca incluso se le antojaba mucho más bonita. Muy sonrojada e inocente. Sin duda que la ama la habia mantenido casta para algún regalo, de lo contrario ni siquiera tendría un sitio solo para descansar.

Decidió ir directo al grano.

―Déjame llevar tus honores mañana.

― ¿Qué?―increpó la chica

―Dame alguna cinta o lazo tuyo, así la usaré en la pelea presentación. Me dará suerte. Esta vez las cosas son más peligrosas que antes, porque pelearé con los mejores gladiadores de Roma ¿me darías el honor?

Minako tragó saliva, pero al final terminó relajándose. No parecía agresivo ni nada. Era más bien suave y quizá un poco autosuficiente en su actitud. Al final terminó señalándole un rincón donde el chico pudiera sentarse y acomodarse.

―Vaya, el lugar que le dan a las mujeres de la ama no difieren mucho de los nuestros―señaló Seiya al tiempo que se sentaba y tomaba una taza de algo que ella le ofrecida.

―Es agua fresca, tómalo, acostumbro a recogerlo del cántaro.

Dicho esto, la joven se sentó en el rincón contrario a donde estaba el joven que se puso a beber el agua del tazón, aunque no negaba que hubiese preferido vino.

― ¿Hace mucho vives aquí?―preguntó Seiya

―Nací con la familia Glaber y estuve desde niña con la ama, y vine con ella a este lodus luego de que se casara con el amo Zafiro.

Seiya la miró.

―Yo no siempre seré un esclavo. Por eso quise ser gladiador, esa será la llave para que me gane mi libertad y convertirme en un hombre libre. Mis talentos me llevaron de lodus en lodus. No lo sé, quizá muera mañana en la arena, pero al menos lo haré sabiendo que lo intenté.

―Yo nunca conocí otra cosa que no sea esta vida y no pienso aspirar a nada mas―dijo ella, en cambio

Seiya le tuvo un poco de pena. Él también era un esclavo pero tenía un poco más de libertad que ella, esa libertad que le daba la arena, esa sensación de adoración del público a un dios del lodus, pero que tampoco sabía si sobreviviría por mucho.

Su única ansia era ser notado en el torneo del emperador y así lograr su libertad.

Se marcharía de Roma, porque no quería vivir en un lugar plagado de recuerdos de esclavitud.

Quizá hasta formar una familia. Todo era posible.

―No seas negativa, Minako. Solo piensa que en un solo día tu vida podría cambiar―mencionó Seiya levantándose, al tiempo que bajaba el tazón.

― ¿Ya te vas?

― ¿Acaso quieres que me quede contigo?―sugirió en broma Seiya haciéndole un guiño en el ojo―. Ya más quisiera pero mañana debo estar lucido para mi primera pelea, y bueno…¿me darás una cinta tuya?

Minako un dudó y quitó una cinta roja pequeña que guardaba. Nunca lo usaba en público pero era una de las pocas cosas que tenía y que le gustaba, pero no sabía porque tenía el gran impulso de dárselo a este joven impulsivo y temerario que habia entrado a su habitación en plena noche solo para pedirle un favor.

Ambos se despidieron de este extraño encuentro con una ligera sonrisa.

Esperaban volver a hablar luego del enfrentamiento en la arena de mañana.

#

Zafiro incurrió en muchos gastos para preparar a sus gladiadores y llevarlos adecuadamente al gran Coliseum que se habia habilitado en honor al emperador Endimión.

Quería hacerlo adecuadamente, no quería mostrar poco, más cuando sabía que su hermano, el legado Diamante con su cargo rimbombante estaría allí, para mirar a su esposa con ojos lujuriosos. De solo pensarlo le daba una furia inusitada.

Los gladiadores de la casa de Zafiro debían sobrevivir y ganar el torneo.

#

Sangre, sudor y euforia. Era todo lo que podía sentirse en el aire

Los juegos rojos del Emperador en el Coliseum habían comenzado. La casa de Zafiro habia tenido suerte y habían podido sortear el primer tramo con éxito.

Seiya no planeaba dejarse vencer y junto con Kaito se aseguraron de que al menos sobrevivirían la inauguración de los juegos de 6 semanas.

En uno de los palcos, Zafiro, su esposa Serena y sus asistentes y esclavos observaban los sangrientos espectáculos.

Serena estaba embebida, como ya no podía evitarlo en la figura poderosa del campeón de la casa, Seiya.

Zafiro estaba más bien atento fijándose en el palco principal donde se suponía que entraría el Emperador que no habia llegado, pero por sobre todo, en uno de los sujetos que vendría con él, el maldito de Diamante como legado y algunos senadores. Y pensar que no tenía influencia suficiente como para tener un sitio en ese palco.

En ese instante empezaron a sonar algunos tambores que anunciaban la llegada más esperada.

El Cesar hacia su aparición, acompañado de su sequito más importante, así como varios miembros del Senado. Como sospechaba, Diamante estaba con él.

Eso hizo que apretara su puño de furia.

―Aun creo que tengo una forma de llamar la atención de Emperador―mencionó Zafiro

―¿Qué cosa?―adujo Serena

Zafiro dirigió su mirada en la arena.

―Pediremos que Seiya pelee con el mejor gladiador de Roma, Rubeus, el Cesar es bastante vulnerable a la sangre y gusta de estas cosas. Le llamará la atención.

Hizo una seña a alguien para que se organizara tal cosa. No iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Minako, quien estaba atrás de su señora, tragó saliva al oír tal cosa.

Eso sonaba peligroso, y además se estaba haciendo con el único objetivo de llamar la atención, aun a costa de la vida de Seiya.

#

Fueron minutos de mucho pesar, estragos, sangre, dolor y por sobre todo astucia.

Seiya era un hombre de mucha valía en la arena, pero pelear con esta leyenda de la arena romana fue el desafío más cercano a la muerte que habia tomado. Ni siquiera sus ritos de iniciación podían comparársele. Fue muy duro pero al final pudo ganar, aunque en verdad que escapó de la muerte.

Al terminar en la arena y ante su adversario muerto, besó la cinta roja que tenía atada en una muñeca. Un poco manchada de sangre pero no le importó, y de hecho por unos segundos, atinó a mirar hacia el palco de sus domines, para ver si detrás de su ama, estaba Minako.

Claro que lo estaba, y además con un rostro de alivio.

Eso quería decir que la joven si se habia preocupado por él. Habia pensando en él. Vaya lo mucho que podía hacer un encuentro semi fortuito para robarle un trozo de cinta.

Minako se sonrojó tras su ama, quien observaba con ojos lujuriosos la figura etérea de Seiya que se mecía sobre la arena, un poco sardónico y egocéntrico alzando sus brazos victoriosos en la arena.

Por unos segundos largos, sus ojos azules se cruzaron y se miraron.

En ese momento un gruñido bajo de su amo Zafiro llamando a Serena, también la despabiló a ella.

― ¿Esposa?―la voz de su marido Zafiro la despertó de repente―. Vamos al palco principal. El emperador nos ha mandado llamar, al parecer funcionó y la pelea de Seiya le llamó mucho la atención, algo que habia querido, y que además habia sido su principal objetivo todo este tiempo.

Aunque Zafiro se sentía algo apenado, porque sabía que el Cesar era algo estrafalario, quien sabe si de primera que cosa pidiera.

Tomó a Serena del brazo y se marcharon al palco del Cesar, haciendo señas a un par de esclavos que los acompañasen entre los que estaba Minako

#

El emperador Endimión era uno de esos seres a la cual el poder le habia llegado muy pronto.

Su padre habia sido un gran Cesar, y su prematuro fallecimiento habia desembocado en una sucesión donde Endimión no estuvo ni está suficientemente listo para asumir las tareas de este gobierno.

Pero como es nuevo, le perdonan.

Prácticamente ha dejado los asuntos al Senado, y el joven se dedica a la vida mundana, tal como la organización de este tipo de torneos sangrientos que su padre alguna vez habia vetado.

Al ver a ese gladiador tan llamativo, de inmediato hizo llamar al lanista dueño de aquel esclavo, porque quería conocerlo.

Sonrió cuando se enteró que se trataba del hermano menor de su Legado. Le gustaban los dramas familiares. Por eso se aseguró de tener a Diamante cerca, para divertirse a costa de ambos hermanos.

#

Minako estaba nerviosa. Habia tenido una idea arriesgada, pero no encontraba el momento de ejecutarlo. Más ahora que le habia ordenado ir tras sus amos en la audiencia con el emperador, pero ínterin se preparaban quizá podía ejecutarlo.

Tenía unas ganas locas de poder cruzar algunas palabras con Seiya.

Idea loca, porque tendría que ir hacia la zona de los calabozos donde tenían a los gladiadores.

Se le ocurrió mentirle a su domina, diciéndole que deseaba revisar sus telas íntimas.

―! Pero eres una imprudente, y ahora te das cuenta!, cuando estamos a punto de tener una audiencia con el Cesar. Tienes exactamente cinco minutos. Si no regresas te mandaré azotar, ¿lo entiendes?―increpó Serena, dura

Fue suficiente para que Minako hiciera una reverencia, llena de alivio y corriera hacia el área de los calabozos.

No le costó que la dejaran pasar. Su inusual color de pelo, y sus ojos la hacían muy bonita y obviamente pronta fuente de favores. La hicieron pasar, sin quitarle al menos una promesa de que volvaria a ver a los guardias.

Minako asintió. De todas formas, su señora jamás la entregaría a sucios carceleros. Cualquier cosa, con tal de cruzar unas palabras con Seiya.

#

Seiya miraba las cadenas a la cual estaba atado en la celda destinada a los gladiadores traídos por el lanista Zafiro.

Después de la gran satisfacción de sentirse un dios en la arena, volvía a su realidad de ser un esclavo, un hombre sin libertad, alguien atado a los caprichos de alguien. Luego por un segundo mientras se acomodaba las muñequeras miró el trozo de tela roja que tenía atado a una. Sonrió al verlo, e instintivamente acercó su rostro a ella. Tenía un perfume a mujer, un olor a mujer.

¿Qué aroma seria?

De repente ese aroma se intensificó.

Y un grito de uno de los guardias desde afuera.

―! Esclavo!, tienes una visita.

Seiya alzó la vista.

Su sonrisa volvió a intensificarse cuando vió allí a alguien inesperado.

Minako con su respiración agitada luego de una corrida, y algo sudada estaba allí, pero sonriente.

―Viniste a verme…―mencionó el joven, acercándose a las rejas cambiando su expresión mustia de antes por su típica mordacidad al ver a la chica, lo cual fue una gran sorpresa para él.

La chica jadeó un poco, sosteniendo sus manos y agachándose un poco. Habia venido corriendo.

―Solo vine por mi lazo rojo. Es mío, ¿lo recuerdas?, espero no lo hayas manchado tanto con tu sangre…seria de mal gusto…―replicó Minako, intentando parecer autosuficiente.

Seiya sonrió y procedió a demarrarse la cinta y se la devolvió, quitando una mano por una de las rejas.

―Lo manché, no tienes más remedio que traerme otra―murmuró sonriendo al tiempo que le pasaba la cinta a la joven.

Ella lo tomó.

―Eso lo veremos―lo desafió ella, y se quedaron por unos segundos mirándose tras las rejas, cuando un silbido de unos los guardias los alertó.

―! Oye, rubia!, ya largo de aquí…

Seiya volvió a fijar su mirada en ella.

―Debes irte ahora. Ya nos volveremos a ver cuándo haya oportunidad.

Minako asintió y salió disparando de allí. Si su domina Serena descubría que su esclava personal andaba escapándose para visitar gladiadores probablemente la azotaría. No quería eso, además más aún si la pillaba que habia ido a ver a un potable objeto de deseo por parte de la domina.

#

―¿Dónde te habías metido?―increpó Serena al ver a su esclava llegar―. Vamos, ayúdame a colocarme esta gema en el vestido―ordenó altiva

Minako solo se limitó a hacer una reverencia y corrió a cumplir la orden de su ama.

―¿Ya esas lista?―increpó Zafiro a su esposa, a lo cual ella asintió y fue tras él.

#

El Cesar estaba rodeado de su sequito más cercano, aparte de los pretorianos que lo custodiaban. Una de sus asesoras más cercanas era una mujer, que se decía habia sido una amante suya, y que ahora fluía como alguien influyente a su lado, la hija de un senador con quien él se habia criado, una mujer sin título que conocían como la dama Tatily.

Ella no aprobaba estos juegos del Cesar, pero por temor a perder su influencia sobre el voluble muchacho lo dejaba hacer.

Fue así que anunciaron a Zafiro y a su esposa, que venían a tener una audiencia con el emperador.

Tatily sabía que habia una guerra tonta entre el legado Diamante y su hermano, así que esperaba que el emperador no se viera liado entre dos problemas, según se decía, por una mujer, la bella esposa del lanista Zafiro.

Qué problema más tonto.

Pero tuvo que darle la razón cuando vió entrar al matrimonio y pudo ver con sus propios ojos que la tal Serena era realmente bella, una especie de Helena de Troya en definitiva.

El emperador los recibió con la parsimonia que lo caracterizaba cuando trataba con sus súbditos, pero a diferencia de su consejera, si bien notó la belleza de la esposa del lanista, lo que en serio le llamó la atención fue la belleza que acompañaba a la mujer.

Estaba vestida de forma más sencilla y con la cabeza gacha, pero para Endimión se le habia figurado lo más bello que habia visto en su vida.

Así es, el Cesar no fijó su mirada en la esplendorosa esposa de Zafiro. Sino en Minako, la esclava personal.

No tenía adornos ni ropas raras, era bella sin necesidad de eso.

Zafiro, Serena y Diamante estaban muy ocupados enfrascados en sus miradas de odio que no se dieron cuenta de que el Cesar tenía sus ojos semi hechizados por la humilde esclava que estaba más atrás.

La única que se dio cuenta fue la astuta Tatily, a quien nunca se le perdían de vista estos detalles sórdidos.

La audiencia habia sido corta. El Cesar solo se limitó a decirles que tenían su permiso para extender la presentación de los gladiadores de la casa de Zafiro y que le otorgaban el honor de tener un palco cerca del suyo.

Esto último no gustó a Diamante que no quería estar cerca de esos dos, pero ordenes eran órdenes.

#

―Quiero que vayas a hacer algo por mí―inquirió de repente Serena mientras Minako la peinaba. Estaban en una sala contigua, prestándose para ir al palco con el Emperador.

―Lo que ordene, Domina.

―Quiero que vayas a llamar al gladiador Seiya, quiero verlo aquí. Y recuerda que ni una sola palabra al Domine acerca de esto ¿lo has entendido?―ordenó Serena

Minako tragó saliva, pero asintió. ¿Qué querría la ama con Seiya?¿acaso lo que ella siempre habia sospechaba, la domina pensaba hacerlo realidad ahora?

Antes de que la regañasen corrió a cumplir la orden.

#

Seiya no podía negar que el ambiente era muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado. En definitiva la arena de Roma, el Coliseo de esta gloriosa ciudad lo hacía sentirse un dios en la arena.

Esa efímera sensación de libertad lo hacía sentirse tan bien.

Ya habia almorzado la comida que le habían servido. Era peor de la que le servían en el lodus de Zafiro. ¿Cómo querían que ganase fuerzas con esa porquería?

Volvió a mirarse la muñeca, donde antes tuvo amarrado el lazo de aquella esclava tan bonita. Sonreía al recordar la mirada asustada y recatada de aquella joven, e instintivamente llevó su muñeca a su nariz, pero ya no logró percibir el tenue perfume de esa joven.

No lo necesitó, ya que al rato volvió a oír la voz socarrona del guardia.

―! Tienes visitas, esclavo!

Seiya volvió a incorporarse, y volvió a sonreír con todos sus dientes.

Era ella nuevamente. La joven del perfume.

―Sabía que no podrías detener tus ganas de verme...

―No digas tonterías, solo vine aquí, porque mi domina quiere verte. Ya se lo dije al guardia.

Seiya dejó de sonreír.

¿Por qué el ama querría verlo?, era usual que fuera el amo quien pidiera por él, pero el ¿la domina?

Cuando ella ya iba a voltearse, Seiya pudo sacar un brazo por la reja y detenerla.

― ¿Quieres decirme que pasa?

Minako tragó saliva.

―Solo tienes que hacer todo lo que ella te diga. Sigue siendo tu domina y debes obedecerla.

Seiya no la soltó.

―No tiene sentido para mí que ella me llame, dime que pasa, ¿Por qué tienes esa cara como si hubieras visto un monstruo?―agregó el joven ya muy serio.

Minako se zafó lentamente del agarre del joven.

―Ve, por favor y ya no hagas preguntas…por favor.

Seiya se quedó viéndola con ojos preocupados como se iba la muchacha. Se veía nerviosa, como si supiera algo que no quisiera saber.

Al rato vino un guardia para escoltarlo a las habitaciones de su domina.

#

Seiya sudó frio cuando entró a aquel cuarto. Él no era tonto, cuando la domina te llamaba solo tenía un trasfondo.

Pretendía transformar al esclavo es su semental personal, con el inconveniente de que si el marido se enteraba, lo asesinaría a golpes y se truncaría su carrera como gladiador.

Adiós libertad, adiós sueños que de todas formas era imposibles.

Cuando Serena se pudo frente a él, lo que hizo fue rodearlo para estudiarlo.

―Tienes muy buena forma, gladiador

―Sí, domina―se esforzó en responder

La rubia seguía mirándolo.

―Quiero que tengas en cuenta que cuando volvamos al lodus de tu amo, tienes que estar dispuesto a venir a mi cada vez que te llame, y obviamente mantendrás todo esto en secreto. Es una orden ¿lo sabes?

Seiya intentó parecer sereno, pero casi lo engañan sus emociones. Lo que más temía se estaba haciendo realidad.

―Sí, domina― es lo único que pudo sacar de sus labios, antes de que Serena hiciera una seña a Minako para que volviese a conducir al esclavo a la zona de gladiadores.

#

― ¿Tu sabías que la domina pretende algo?―preguntó Seiya, con los ánimos sobre el piso

―Podía sospecharlo

―Me voy a negar….incluso soy capaz de decírselo al amo. Esa mujer está loca, con todo esto, pongo en riesgo mi carrera como gladiador. No lo quiero

Minako detuvo la marcha.

―! De ninguna forma!, ella podría matarte, solo cúmplele lo que quiere….el amo nunca se enterará….pero si te rehúsas puede pasar cualquier cosa, ¿lo entiendes?―con el rostro compungido y colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del joven.

Seiya cambió su rostro.

―¿En serio te dolería saber que algo me pasara?

Minako se sonrojó y se dio vuelta.

―Claro que me dolería. Eres la primera persona en el mundo que se ató un lazo mío en una mano…

Seiya sonrió pero ya no respondió y cuando el guardia se descuidó aprovechó para murmurar a Minako.

―Pasada la medianoche, el ventanal que comunica afuera estará abierto, ven por un rato, y podremos hablar aunque sea un rato.

Minako no respondió a eso, pero tampoco negó con la cabeza, y salió a las corridas de allí.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa por todo lo que ya se habían dicho en un solo día.

#

― ¿! Que quieres qué?!―increpó Tatily, bajando su vaso de vino al oír la notoria y tonta solicitud de su Cesar.

En el tiempo que lo llevaba sirviendo, como asesora, amante y mil cosas, era la primera vez que le oia un capricho tan enfermo.

―Lo que oíste, Tatily….quiero a la esclava de casa de Zafiro. Como vi, es la personal de la señora de la casa. Ellos quieren influencia parecida a la tiene Diamante en el senado, pues lo tendrán…a cambio yo quiero a la mujer rubia―increpaba Endimión.

― ¿En serio vas a hacer cambios como ese solo por una mujer?, si es por solo por mujeres para divertirte yo puedo conseguirte con solo checar mis dedos, ¿Por qué quieres una esclava?, si lo deseas…hasta puede tener a su ama―reclamó Tatily.

―La esposa del lanista ya fue usada por su marido. Quiero algo nuevo, puro, virginal y libre de corrupción del mundo―y luego mirándola fijamente agregó―. Haz los preparativos, y ordénales que me traigan a la chica para antes de pasado mañana.

Tatily ya no pudo oponerse a una orden directa.

#

Esa noche como Seiya se lo pidió, Minako arriesgó todo de nuevo para ir a oírlo tras el ventanal que él dijo que estaría abierto.

Seiya quien a esas horas no creía tal cosa posible, pues de veras se sorprendió de oírla llegar tras los barrotes del ventanal,

―Estoy aquí… ¿seguro no oirá nadie?―dijo bajito la joven

―No te preocupes, todos están hacia el salón bebiendo….pero eso no importa…el hecho es que viniste.

Minako quiso sonrojarse.

―Solo vine por evitarme un drama.

―Claro, como todas las que inventas y te escapas para verme….―rió Seiya para al tiempo añadir―. Me gustaría tanto poder ver tu rostro, ¿sabes?, mañana tengo una pelea fundamental, si todo sale bien, creo que me sentiré con ganas de pedirle algo al amo.

― ¿Qué cosa querrías pedirle?, ¿tu libertad?, con eso no juegues…

―No―respondió seguro el joven―. Quiero pedirle que me permita verte

Minako se sonrojó.

― ¿Estas de broma, no?

―No, hablo en serio. Quizá si hago eso antes que la domina me pida algo extraño, porque cuando ella me tome, estaré perdido…―replicó Seiya

Minako quiso ser aprehensiva y ponerse sarcástica, pero recordaba a su vez, que ella habia venido por su cuenta porque así lo deseaba y no podía negar que los deseos de la domina por sobre Seiya le apenaban el alma, casi tanto como cuando lo veía pelear entre muerte y desolación en la arena.

―Sabes, Seiya….¿podrías cantar para mí?

Seiya se sorprendió con el extraño pedido, pero no se negó.

Minako pasó casi toda la madrugada oyéndolo cantar tras el ventanal. No podían verse el rostro, pero la voz de Seiya le sirvió para calmarse.

Esa noche, las estrellas tiritaron más que nunca en el cielo, como si fuera un prefacio de algo trágico pero tierno en el fondo.

#

―Así es, el Cesar quiere que vayas con él.

Minako habia ido la mañana siguiente a trabajar y ponerse a órdenes de su señora, de hecho bastante somnolienta porque no habia dormido nada, cuando la voz potente se su señora la sorprendió con ese pedido.

―Es por eso que recoges lo que tienes y mañana mismo vendrá la consejera del Emperador. No sé qué habrá visto en ti, pero el Cesar te desea y está dispuesto a pagar por ti, con un cargo para tu amo, así que le debes gustar mucho.

Serena se impacientó al ver que Minako no respondía, más bien estaba estática como si hubiera recibido un impacto.

―¿Qué no vas a agradecerme que te entregue a alguien como el Cesar?, fíjate que podía haberte a una jauría de vagabundos.

―Mi gratitud, mi señora―con la voz apenas saliente

Esa tarde apenas pudo hacer sus deberes por culpa de eso y de hecho ni fue capaz de presenciar la nueva batalla de Seiya en la arena ya que sus pensamientos estaban obnubilados por el miedo.

Seiya, quien nuevamente habia ganado la pelea, aun estando en el lodus, y cuando dirigió su mirada al palco, no pudo dejar de notar ese detalle. Minako no lo estaba atendiendo. Aún estaba en blanco luego del anuncio de que sería entregada al Emperador como pago por un cargo para Zafiro.

Realmente era increíble lo que la lujuria y el poder eran capaces de hacer.

#

Seiya estuvo desanimado todo lo que siguió ese día. Por lo menos la domina no lo habia hecho llamar aun, y él sospechaba que no, solo porque la ama no podía sacarse la vigilancia del amo Zafiro.

También estaba preocupado porque Minako no estuvo atenta a su pelea de ese día. Podría haber muerto pero ella estaba en la luna.

De repente, el guardia abrió los barrotes, sin previo aviso.

―Tienes visitas. Iré a las cocinas, cuando regrese….espero hayan terminado.

― ¿Qué?―apuró Seiya al ver que alguien cubierto con una capa entraba a la celda, pero se calmó cuando vió que era Minako.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿estás loca?―increpó

―Quizá. Y tiene que valer la pena esta locura, porque robé una joya de mi señora para extorsionar al carcelero.

―! Por dios, Minako!, ¿Por qué hiciste algo así?

No necesitó respuesta porque la joven se arrojó repentinamente a sus brazos.

―Tenía que venir o moriría. Me enteré que mañana van a entregarme al Emperador como pago…

― ¿! Qué?!

―Lo que oíste….una de mis peores pesadillas se va a cumplir. O sea, nunca fui indiferente al destino que tocaría como esclava, pero estas semanas hablando contigo, me dieron esperanza de una vida distinta…quizá solo sea un sueño…pero es algo que hubiese querido― y con una acción que sorprendió a Seiya ella apretó sus brazos―. Por favor, enséñame que al menos por una noche, no voy a ser una esclava, ni hacer el amor con alguien solo porque me ordenan…sino porque me gusta… ¿lo harías por mi?

Seiya no se esperaba tamaña declaración. Hubiese querido detenerse pero tampoco podía.

Era una mujer que se ofrecida a él con todo, y además a él le gustaba mucho, ya no seguiría negándolo, quizá hasta sentía más, pero eso no podía saberlo porque nunca tuvo oportunidad de saber o entender algo que no fuera solo deseo por las prostitutas que el amo le obsequiaba.

Esta vez tenía miedo de tocar aquella mujer de cristal.

Ya no pudo detenerse. Tenían poco tiempo, y él ya no podía seguir resistiéndose, ya después vería las consecuencias de este acto. Ahora lo único que deseaba en el mundo era tener a Minako para él solo.

Ahora mismo.

Como un sueño.

Como algo onírico.

E intensamente sensual.

Minako se entregó a Seiya durante esas pocas horas que valió la consciencia del carcelero por esa joya robada.

Una noche única, de dolor y placer entre dos amantes prohibidos.

Esa noche no pudieron dormir juntos tras aquel precioso acto sexual, porque no tenían tiempo, pero se despidieron con muchos besos y promesas que sabían no podrían cumplir.

Ella sería entregada al emperador, él podría morir en cualquier momento en la arena y si vivía, seria usado como juguete sexual por la domina.

Pero por unas horas se olvidaron de eso.

Y sintieron surcar las estrellas entre ellos.

#

La mañana siguiente amaneció nublada con un toque rojo por las nubes, y con signos de que llovería. Así no podría llevarse a cabo los juegos de gladiadores.

Pero si habia algo que no podía suspenderse y era la entrega de la esclava Minako al Emperador, ya que éste ya lo habia demandado.

―La nubes están rojas…mi padre decía que eso es símbolo de que correrá sangre hoy―murmuraba Zafiro al tiempo que comía su desayuno

―Tonterías de viejo tonto―añadió su mujer

― ¿Ya están preparando a tu esclava?―preguntó Zafiro

―Sí, ya la están vistiendo. Muy poca cosa para el gran premio que tendremos. ¿ Un cargo por una mujerzuela?, es una ganga..

Ambos siguieron riendo, totalmente inconscientes de que siempre hay que hacer caso de los ancianos, porque siempre tienen la razón.

Y más cuando es la pasión por algo lo que conlleva un motivo.

Seiya, apoyado en Kaito, y otros gladiadores irrumpieron a la villa de los amos, luego de haber asesinado a todos los guardias, ya que nadie pudo contra tantos gladiadores que se inflamaron ante la verba de Seiya incitándoles a la libertad.

Aunque Seiya tenía un motivo oculto. Y es que no soportaría ver a su querida Minako usada como juguete de alguien.

La villa quedó manchada con sangre esa mañana.

Serena Glaber fue colgada. Y Zafiro fue ajusticiado con una espada. Todos los guardias fueron asesinados. Todo aquel que podría significar algún tipo de ayuda o colaboración para la casa de Zafiro pereció bajo los puños de los gladiadores y otros esclavos de la casa que se fueron sumando.

Violencia, sangre, drama y venganza.

Y el inicio de una cruenta leyenda motivada por amor.

La leyenda del esclavo, que asesinó a todos, para salvar a su amada de un destino horrible.

Minako y Seiya se convirtieron en leyenda. No se quedaron en Roma. Se dijo que se marcharon muy lejos luego de la matanza, ya nunca nadie los pudo hallar ni encontrar rastro alguno que delatara su destino.

Solo algunas veces llegaba a Roma, como prefacio de miedo para otros amos, algunos cuentos urbanos de que ambos ahora estaban casados, tenían hijos y habían obtenido todo lo que un esclavo antes estaba vedado a soñar.

Y esta leyenda daba miedo.

Porque podía dar pie a que otros esclavos se levantasen contra sus amos.

Si el amor podía motivar esto, solo habría que imaginarse lo que otras pasiones podrían originar.

Fin

.

..


End file.
